Holiday Traditions
by TheLadyWhovian
Summary: Vastra and Jenny learn to compromise when it comes to winter holidays, even if they would prefer to have it their own ways. Vastra/Jenny. Fluff.


"Jenny, explain to me again why putting a tree in the middle of the room is necessary."

I turn to look at my mistress, giggling when I see the mess she's gotten herself into. It's quite the sight, really. My scaly, green lover is standing in the middle of the drawing room, tinsel hanging from her arms and draped around herself like a scarf. The angel is resting on one of her spikes, while the others are adorned with the little glass balls.

"Well with you all done up like that, we almost don't need a tree." I tease as I start to untangle my lady, being careful not to rip the tinsel seeing as we only have a little bit left after last years disaster.

We've decided that this year, we're going to have a wonderful holiday without any mess or trouble. Although we've made that decision for the past three years and somehow things always end up going wrong. She insists it's my fault for trying to keep up Christmas traditions, while I believe it has more to do with her 'traditions'.

"Your foolish mammal holidays continue to baffle me." She mutters, plucking the angel off her head. I smirk, many comments about her holidays coming to mind. But I know better than to say them aloud.

"Maybe if you weren't so stubborn about compromising, you could learn to like them." I turn away, starting to put the tinsel on the tree. I can hear her heavy sigh.

"At least my holidays have a point to them. Yours are meant for small children, whereas mine serve a great purpose." She comes up behind me and places the angel on the top of the tree.

"Human 'olidays have purpose, too. Christmas is a time for family." I reach around the tree, hooking a candy cane onto a prickly branch. "Speaking of that, everyone is arriving around noon tomorrow, so be dressed by then."

She rolls her eyes, arms snaking around my waist and pulling me against her. "I don't get why they have to come over. Verwarming is a time to be around only your beloved."

"I thought we agreed that we 'ad to compromise about that. They'll only be 'ere til five, then it's just us for the rest of the night." I lean back, letting her support me. She kisses the top of my head, sighing.

"So what part of Verwarming are we incorporating this year? Can I finally convince you to lay nude with me on the roof as part of the sacrifice?" She nibbles my earlobe playfully, my cheeks turning as red as the stockings over the fireplace.

"You'll freeze to death. This is London in the middle of winter. You'd 'ave to be mad to do that." I continue my decorating, adding in the few ornaments my lady had insisted upon using. They were mostly shiny little rocks or precious gems.

"You share a bed with a lizard. I think you qualify as at least a little bit mad." She kisses my cheek, before going off to stoke the fire, which is burning a bright green due to the stones laying at the bottom. Another tradition of hers. "Will you at least let us have the traditional dinner?"

"I'd rather not resort to cannibalism on Christmas." I joke, knowing most of the traditional Verwarming dinner consisted of human flesh. "But I did manage to scrounge up something for you."

"Oh?" She gives a little smirk, eyes alight with a sort of gleam and brightness. I find her irresistibly beautiful at the moment, the way the light from the fire dances on her scales and adds so many layers to her.

"It's not much, but it should be enough. Just some thief from down the street. Mr. Todd dropped 'im off this morning." I saw her smirk turn into a full blown smile.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Jenny. Thank you." She pounces on me, hugging me tightly. I hold her there, just savouring the moment.

"I've got another surprise for you, but you'll 'ave to wait until morning." I kiss her warmly, finding myself suddenly laid across the settee with my mistress perched above me, a devious glint in her eyes.

"I have another tradition I'd like to try with you." She whispers, slowly laying herself down on top of me. I squeak, not sure of the current situation. "During Verwarming, we strip down and curl up next to the best source of heat to keep from freezing."

She slowly starts to unbutton her blouse, letting it fall open, her beautiful green bosom just inches from my face. I whimper, yearning to take the perfect, scaly breast into my mouth and suckle on it. She tosses her shirt aside, before moving on to her trousers, which she doesn't bother unbuttoning, but simply tears them off, ripping the seams with her claws.

"And right now, dearest, you're the warmest thing in here." Her fingers start to tease at the lace on the back of my dress, quickly undoing it.

I allow her to strip me naked, loving the gentle hands that caressed my willing body. How strange it seems that someone so tough, a warrior, could be so tender and loving. She curls up on top of me, her body providing a comfortable coolness that, even in the dreadful cold of winter, is still welcomed and wanted.

We stay curled up like that for awhile, but eventually I start to lose feeling in my legs. I try to push her off, but she groans and stays like a lump on me. I huff, squirming beneath her in an attempt to shimmy out from under her.

"Ma'am, I just need to get up. We can continue this in bed, but I'm uncomfortable." I watch as her eyes flick open. She hisses, obviously upset. "Don't you 'iss at me. I'll toss you out into the cold, see 'ow you like that."

She grumbles a profanity under her breath as she slides off me, being careful not to catch her scales on my skin. I smile at her, slowly leading her up to our room. She's very slow this time of year, mostly because of the cold. Her poor system just can't take it.

I set her down on the bed, helping her stretch out and get settled in. She tries to reach out for me, but I avoid the hand so I can get her something to fight off the cold. I grab the extra blankets and make a sort of cocoon for my mistress. I wiggle into it with her, smiling warmly when she clings desperately to me.

"You wouldn't really throw me out into the cold streets, would you?" She murmurs, her breath spreading across my skin and creating a pleasurable sensation.

"'course not, Miss. It's your 'ouse anyways. It ain't my place to throw you out." I kiss her forehead and she nuzzles herself deeper into me.

"Good, my warm one." She mutters, sleepily. Her eyelids are heavy and I know she's near sleep. I kiss her eyelids, getting her to smile fondly. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"If I'm not up already preparing, yes. Don't forget we're opening presents in the morning, so if I'm not in bed, I'll be in the drawing room." I feel her pulling me closer, obviously still a bit chilly. "I love you."

"Love you, too." She slurs, already half asleep. I sigh in delight, holding my scaly lover closer and trying to fall asleep as well.

Sleep evades me, my excitement too much to allow me to do anything but speculate and wait for morning. I play with my beautiful Madame, tickling her scales and nipping at her neck, enjoying the private little games. I try to see how hard I can bite without waking her, or which scales I can caress to get the loudest noise from her. It passes the time effectively, although she almost wakes up at least a dozen times.

When the few dim rays of sun start to pour through the curtains, I slip out of my lady's arms to prepare for the coming day. I dress in a liberally cut dress, knowing she'll appreciate being able to see more skin that that of my ankles and face. I grab my felt Santa hat that the Doctor had left after last year and tug it into place on my head.

About twenty minutes after I left my mistress in bed, I could hear her getting up and thumping around in the bedroom. I smile to myself, slipping her present under the tree and listening for the soft footfalls on the stairs. The distinct sound of clomping boots can be heard and I furrow my brow.

"Ma'am?" I call, giggling when she comes into view. She's got at least three coats on, four pairs of stockings, large working boots, two pairs of mitts, a knit cap, and a wool scarf wrapped around her neck and face. All I can see are her cerulean eyes and scaly nose.

She grabs a sword and jerks her hood up, giving me a little wave. I roll my eyes, getting up and going to see her. She looks rather like a child, all bundled up and ready for the first snow fall of winter. I pull her scarf down, pecking her on the lips.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I start to unbutton her overcoat, but she grabs my hands to stop me.

"I'm going out to get breakfast." She shrugs, trying to brush past me. I grab her shoulder, shaking my head.

"No, you're not. You're staying 'ere with me and opening presents. If you really must eat, there's a raw chop in the kitchen for you." I pull her head down and grab her cap. She huffs, starting to take off her coat.

"Half the fun is hunting my meal. It's no fun when it's in a little paper package." She tromps off to the kitchen to retrieve the chop. I smile, proud of myself for managing to keep her here.

"I'll be in the drawing room when you're done with that." I holler, going back to my spot beside the tree.

She returns a moment later, licking her fingers and giving a pleased smile. She sits beside me, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"So, would you like to open your present first?" She reached under the tree and grabs a poorly wrapped box, presenting it to me with nothing but pride for her handy work.

I take the box, smiling bashfully. "You didn't 'ave to get me anything, Miss."

"It is one of your foolish traditions, and I thought of you when I saw it." She muttered, slightly embarrassed. If it were possible, she'd likely be blushing.

I start to unwrap the gift, tearing away the brown paper she'd used to wrap it. I open the small box, gasping at the contents of it.

"Oh Miss! It's wonderful!" I latch onto her, tears resting in my eyes. She hugs me back, slightly awkwardly.

"I just wanted you to have something nice and you did so admire it in the shop." She kisses my forehead, pulling the gift out of the box and placing it in my lap.

I pick the knuckleduster up, slipping it onto my fingers and admiring how it glimmered in light. I bit my lip, loving the gift immensely. I kiss my mistress heatedly, overjoyed about the gift I'd just been given. I can already imagine getting to take down some thug with them. Crack his skull clean open with a good enough blow.

"I 'ope my gift for you can compare to this." I grab the neatly wrapped box, placing it in my lady's hand. She smiles, weighing the box in her hand.

"Why is it so heavy?" She murmurs, eyeing me suspiciously. I simply smile and ignore the question.

She tears the box open, eyes wide and mouth falling open when she sees what falls out. She picks it up, staring at it as if she can't believe it's real.

"Jenny, this is...how did you find one?" She stares at me, barely able to form a sentence.

"I made it for you. I mean, you spoke so fondly of it that I thought maybe I could make one and it would be just as nice. I tried it already and it works." I give her a shy look, hoping she likes it.

She stares at the little clay doll in her hands, running her finger over the paint covered clay. She had told me of the little clay dolls that Silurians were presented with as children during Verwarming. They would paint them, before placing them by the fire so they could heat up, then take them to bed to keep them warm at night. She puts it down, wrapping her arms around me and just holding me.

"It's beautiful, dear. But I don't need it now that I have you to keep me warm." She whispers. "It's a wonderful gesture, though. And I love that you tried bringing one of my traditions in."

I hold her tight, loving that she lets me use so many of my traditions and then praises me for letting one or two of hers blend in with it. I know it's unfair, but she allows it and I'm thankful for it.

"There's a human tradition I'd like to try, if you'd be so kind." She gets up and gestures for me to follow. I comply, following her to the kitchen, where she stops, right under the door.

Her eyes flick up and I follow her gaze. I see the little clump of berries and leaves hanging above our heads, and smirk at her. She gives a wicked smile, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"If I'm correct, and I usually am, humans have to kiss when they stand under this." She tilts my chin up, resting her forehead against mine.

"You're correct, yes. But you're not a human, are you?" I tease, blushing when she rubs her nose against mine.

"If you really want to be that way, I suppose we could wait until River gets here and you two could try it. I wouldn't mind watching that." She starts to pull away, but I tug her back and place a long kiss on her tender lips.

She moans into me, holding me flush against her body and starting to play with my hair. Her body is cold against mine, but I've grown accustomed to it. When we pull away, she looks very pleased and her eyes are filled with a familiar lust.

"That's one tradition I could really get used to."


End file.
